Hunter (Storks)
'Hunter '''is the main antagonist of the 2016 computer-animated Warner Bros. film, ''Storks. He was voiced by Kelsey Grammar who also played Sideshow Bob, Stinky Pete, Rothbart from Barbie of Swan Lake, Dr. Ivan Krank, Harold Attinger, and Dr. Frankenollie. Biography Hunter first appears as Junior, Cornerstone's top delivery stork, enters his office as ordered. While being promoted as chairman, he promotes Junior as the boss. He furthers tells Junior that the must fire Tulip before he can earn his promotion. After realizing that Junior and Tulip had made an unauthorized baby girl, he changes the delivery address in order to abduct her. Once Junior came by alone with the baby, as far as Hunter firing him, he also had an army of penguins tie him up like an infant and had her taken away from the human public. During Stork-Con, while he was making a speech about spherical boxes, he realized that Junior and Tulip broke into the facility while wearing a mascot costume. He attempted to persuade Junior into giving up the baby and let bygones be bygones. Upon refusal, Junior sent in millions of letters inside the machine and inadvertently made an uncountable amount of babies. Hunter tried to put a stop to baby deliveries for good by destroying the factory and killing every baby inside with a giant robot. After the machine was stuck, several birds that he abused by playing golf over the years, stood on the machine and caused it and the delivery service building to fall. Gallery Hunter Storks.png|Hunter as he appears in the teaser. storks-poster-7.jpg|Hunter's poster. Screen Shot 2016-08-09 at 11.05.41 AM.jpg Storks-Hunter3.jpg|"You wanna know why I built my office out of glass, even though birds can't see glass? (Junior: I do not.) Power move." storks-hunter-pigeon.jpg|Hunter' with Pigeon Toady. Hunter_evil_grin.PNG|Hunter's evil grin Storks-05.jpg|"That baby is dangerous!" 337 002.PNG|Hunter shocked at the baby factory getting powered up Storks_Hunter_Angry_Stare.PNG|Hunter's breakdown. Oh_Hi.PNG|Hunter In a body armor mech. Storks_Hunter_defeat.PNG|Hunter falling Hunter_Desmise.PNG|Hunter's defeat. Trivia *In the teaser trailer, Hunter possesses a different physical appearance from that in the actual film. He has a slightly smaller body, lacks black hair at the back of his head, and merely wears a white dress collar and black tie. He also bears a striking resemblance to Junior. This hides his villainy. **In the film, his slightly larger size, black hair, and black suit symbolize his villainy. *He is very similar to Lord Farquaad from DreamWorks Animation's Shrek and Sid Phillips from Disney and Pixar's Toy Story. *There are chances that he survived his fall. *Though Hunter's villainy does not become entirely clear until the film progresses, there are some hints in the previews and on the film's promotion poster the foreshadow his villainy. **In the previews, Hunter is shown to abuse robins by using them to make a newton's cradle and as golf ball; having his office wall made of glass despite the fact birds can't see glass so to overpower his employees; and when he finds out that Junior and Tulip have attempted to deliver the baby Junior accidentally produced, he declares the baby dangerous, and orders penguins to take her away. Since the penguins fight for the baby against Junior and Tulip as if they're villains, some viewers may begin to assume Hunter is the antagonist. ***It is also noteworthy that Pigeon Toady appears to be the main antagonist in the previews. Toady is also positioned next to Hunter on the poster promoting the film, which is another give-away hint to wise viewers. Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Animals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Charismatic villain Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Business Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Animal Cruelty